The invention relates generally to a portable, reusable, anti-burglar booby trap device in some respects similar to patents issued to Fegley et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,024,986, 4,062,473 and 4,055,277 and more particularly to an anti-burglar booby trap device which discharges a chemical such as tear gas from a pressurized container into the protected area. This device differs in that it is combined with other important distinct and original features. The device has a unique battery operated audible alarm feature which may be optionally preset to operate when the device detects violation. This results in a variety of effects on the intruder. One effect is attraction of the intruder to view and/or attempt to disarm the alarm and expose himself or herself to greater exposure to any dispensed chemical or compound. Moreover, should the intruder touch the device a fingerprint retaining surface will preserve any fingerprints and thus may be useful in prosecution of the intruder.
The device in its preferred embodiment is designed to be portable for use such as in hotel rooms, mobile homes and offices and dwellings. Forced evacuation of the intruder is optional and can be influenced by varying the sound level of the audible alarm and depending on the type of gas or fluid or powder dispensed from the device. This option allows the user to vary the application to situations where trying to apprehend or photograph or video tape the intruder may be of greater value than forcing his/her immediate evacuation.